Tu m'aimes?
by Welynna
Summary: [miniOneshoot] [Slash ZabiniMacMillan] Tu m’aime ? sitôt qu'il eut dit cette phrase Blaise le regretta, que lui avaitil pris?


**Rating** : K ; Slash

**Catégorie** : Romance (Humour aussi? à vous de voir si vous rigolez)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages apartiennent à la magnifique JK Rowling.

Je voudrais tout particulièrement remercié Disturbed Angel pour tous ses précieux conseils.

Alors voici un mini-oneshoot que j'ai écris, un soir, seule, alors que ma connexion internet me faisait défaut...

Et comme d'hab' : bonne lecture!

* * *

-Tu m'aime ? 

Ernie le regarda sans comprendre et continua de caresser les soyeuses mèches brunes.

-Ernie ? Tu m'aimes ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-ça va bientôt faire un an, c'est toujours juste un jeu pour toi ?

-et pour toi ?

-oui, répondit-il avec un rictus.

Le jeune poufsouffle regarda le serpentard se levait pour se rhabiller.

-Un cour d'arithmancie m'attend, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre du préfet en chef.

Zabini monta rapidement les marches, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et en conclu qu'il n'avait pas le temps de passer par la grande salle. Arrivé devant la salle de cour, il se dirigea avec un sourire hypocrite vers Malefoy.

-Tu étais où ? Demanda le blond.

-Auprès de l'une de mes nombreuses conquêtes.

Dès qu'ils se furent installé, leur enseignant décida de leur donner une interrogation ce à quoi Hermione répondit avec un grand sourire.

Ce ne fut qu'au repas de midi que Zabini revit Ernie. Comme d'habitude, le poufsouffle discutait dans une atmosphère joyeuse avec ses nombreux amis, lui restait à l'écart des autres serpentard.

-Blaise,

Le serpentard se tourna vers la jeune fille qui venait de l'apostropher.

-Tu viens avec moi au bal de fin d'année ?

-C'est dans un mois, tu t'y prends bien tôt.

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Non, t'es trop moche pour moi.

La jeune fille partit vexée tandis que Crabbe et Goyle rigolait bêtement.

-Blaise, je pourrais te parler, après.

-Pourquoi pas tout de suite Malefoy ?

-trop de monde, murmura le serpentard.

Une fois à l'écart, Drago pris la parole :

-qu'est ce tu fous avec MacMillan ?

Zabini le regarda sans comprendre.

-Fais pas l'innocent, tu passes ton temps à le mater, en cour tu te mets près de lui, ça fait deux semaines que je remarque ça.

-Drago…je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ? Tu crois que je m'interesserais à un Pouf ? Pour le sexe passe encore, mais delà à le mater ! Je sais pas d'où tu sors ça !

-Bien, observe toi !

Le Serpentard était allongé sur son lit, depuis ce début d'après-midi, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que Drago lui avait dit, à ce qu'il avait dit à Ernie le matin aussi. Ça lui était venu d'un coup « tu m'aimes » ? Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des sentiments pour Ernie, bon, c'est vrai qu'il devait admettre qu'il avait toujours trouvé le préfet plutôt sympathique et intéressant malgré sa maison de blaireau, il avait même parfois regretté qu'il ne soit pas à Serpentard.

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler et Sir Malefoy entra accompagné de ces deux gorilles et de miss Pasbelle.

Pansy alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Drago tandis que celui-ci fouillait dans son armoire.

-Tu cherches ton cerveau ? Plaisanta Zabini.

-Non, mais tu cherches les ennuies on dirait. Si ça t'intéresse MacMillan est en ce moment même seul à la bibliothèque.

-Je vois pas en quoi ça m'intéresserait.

-Blaise, ya mon amie Christina qui veut sortir avec toi, dit Pansy de sa voix criarde.

-Celle qu'est encore plus moche que toi ?

-Drago ! hurla Pansy. Ton ami fait des allusions comme quoi je ne suis pas belle !

Drago se tourna vers la jeune fille, la parcoura du regard avant de dire :

-Tu sais Pansy, la beauté c'est… heu, subjectif, voilà.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Toi aussi tu me trouves pas belle ?

Zabini se leva de son lit et sortit du dortoir, il n'avait pas envie d'assister une fois de plus à une dispute entre Drago et Pansy.

Il traversa la salle commune et se laissa aller là où ces pas le mèneraient.

C'était stupide, pourquoi Malefoy faisait toutes ses allusions sur lui et Ernie ? Ernie… mais depuis quand utilisait-il son prénom ? C'était MacMillan ! Pas Ernie ! Encore moins mon chou ! Zabini se stoppa en plein milieu du couloir, « mon chou » comment avait-il pu ne serais-ce qu'un instant laissait cette pensée se former dans son esprit ?

Il repris sa marche et se retrouva face à la porte menant à la bibliothèque, c'était impossible, si même sont subconscient se mettait à le conduire vers Ernie maintenant… Il décida tout de même d'entré et alla s'asseoir à l'écart du poufsouffle.

Un livre de métamorphose ouvert devant lui, Ernie tourna son regard une nouvelle fois vers le Serpentard, celui-ci avait encore les yeux rivés sur lui. Il décida de se lever et d'aller le rejoindre.

-Salut Blaise, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regarde ?

-Je te regarde pas !

Ernie se retourna puis dit avec un sourire.

-Alors, c'est la statue de Herbert au sourcil rouge que tu trouve si captivante.

Malgrès lui, Zabini sourit au préfet.

-Ouais, c'est ça, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi rouge et pas vert.

Ernie s'assit sur la chaise à coté de lui et lui adressa son habituel sourire.

-T'es pas avec tes amis ?

-Non, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, pour réfléchir, ajouta le jeune Poufsouffle.

-Réfléchir à quoi ?

-A toi, dit-il simplement.

Blaise le regarda sans comprendre, dans sa tête tout était encore plus confus que quelques minutes auparavant. A toi mais quoi à toi ? à toi ça veut dire à nous, à nous donc amour, amour, n'importe quoi, « à toi » penser à moi, penser, réfléchissez il a dit.

Ernie lui sourit.

-A ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, je ne t'ai pas répondu…

Ernie dévisagea le Serpentard avant de dire :

-Ce n'est plus un jeu pour moi, oui je t'aime Blaise.

Là, l'esprit de Blaise se vida de toutes pensées, les mots « je t'aime » semblait résonner dans une boucle sans fin. Il sentit les mains du Poufsouffle se posé sur les siennes.

-Alors, je te redemande, et toi ?

-Je… commença t'il, ouais, je crois. Enfin, je pense que... Je sais pas

Blaise ferma les yeux un instant. L'aimer t'il ? Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de spécial avec Ernie, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, il n'y s'y était jamais vraiment attaché, préférant refuser la vérité qui se serait imposer à lui s'il l'avait fait. « Tu m'aime ? » , la question était venue toute seule, il n'avait pas pu la retenir… Il rouvrit vers les yeux et le posa sur Ernie.

-Oui, je t'aime.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. 


End file.
